From SE-B-8503890-9 it is known to provide an end stop for a tippable vehicle cabin, which is spring mounted via link arms on the vehicle frame. The end stop consists of a rod with damping elements located on either side of an abutment flange on the frame. The known end stop is one example of a device which results in a limiting of the cabin's sprung movements, and in addition allows tipping of the cabin.